This is a proposal to establish a Cooperative Prostate Cancer Resource at the NYU School of Medicine in the context of a national Cooperative Prostate Cancer Tissue Resource Netwerk. The application combines resources and patient material/information from four major New York City sites (Tisch Hospital-NYU School of Medicine; Bellevue Hospital [public], New York Harbor VA Medical Center, and NYU Downtown Hospital). The proposal builds on the following existing strengths: Large volume of radical prostatectomy specimens (greater than 500/year); a large repository of archival paraffin blocks of radical prostatectomy cases (greater than 2,500) and prostate biopsy cases (greater than 4,000) going back to 1991; access to greater than 660 prostate biopsy cases annually; existing active prostate cancer frozen prostate tissue bank; existing limited clinical database of radical prostatectomy cases; existing bank of genomic DNA samples from radical prostatectomy patients; follow-up and demographic data for patients with prostate cancer; experience and resources for development and maintenance of a breast cancer tissue bank and relational clinicopathological database; and with procurement of fresh, frozen, and fixed tissue from a variety of neoplastic and normal human tissues. The Specific Aims of this proposal are: (1) To establish retrospective and prospective prostate cancer paraffin block repositories a repository of microarray tissue blocks of prostate cancer; (2) To establish a prostate cancer frozen tissue repository and a repository of frozen mini-microarray blocks; (3) To establish retrospective and prospective prostate biopsy repositories; (4) To establish retrospective and prospective metastatic prostate cancer tissue repositories; (5) To establish a bank of frozen and fixed normal prostate tissue; (6) To establish a fresh prostate cancer tissue procurement service; (7) To contribute to the development of a clinical-pathological database containing demographic and pertinent clinical and outcome information; (8) To establish a repository of genomic DNA and serum for the analysis of genetic and soluble tumor markers.